


Первая и космические дороги

by chubush



Category: Lucky Starr - Isaac Asimov
Genre: AU, Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Лаки и Верзила отправились на Юпитер-9 с важной миссией, их сопровождала v-лягушка. Все ли нам известно о ней?</p><p>Внимание! Предупреждения: спойлеры к книгам «Лаки Старр и океаны Венеры» и «Лаки Старр и спутники Юпитера», смерть персонажа (канонная смерть v-лягушки).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первая и космические дороги

Когда v-лягушки познакомились с землянами, те приняли их за обычных животных и быстро нашли сходство представителей венерианской фауны с земными лягушками. Именно эта скорость человеческих мыслей очаровала v-лягушек. Никто в океанах Венеры не мыслил так ярко и быстро, пусть и немного запутанно. Очарованные v-лягушки радостно обнаружили, что люди подвластны их влиянию. Это определило дальнейшее мирное сосуществование двух рас — гостей и хозяев. То, что их назвали лягушками, венерианские существа одобрили. Они прочитали в мыслях людей, как выглядят земные лягушки, впечатлились и пожалели, что океаны Венеры не подходят для жизни земных животных.

Насчет буквы V в начале названия версии людей и V-лягушек расходились. По абсолютно логичному варианту, которого придерживались люди, v — обозначало Венеру. Правда, развивая этот довод, люди должны были бы к названиям всех животных на Венере прибавить букву v, и очень странно, что они так не поступили. Объяснение v-лягушек было не менее логично. Звук в-в-в, который они услышали впервые от людей, показался им настолько прекрасным, что с помощью небольшого внушения они легко добились добавления его к своему человеческому названию.

Вторым подарком от человеческой расы стал тавот, или солидол, как его звали люди, отвечающие за технику. V-лягушки легко могли бы обойтись без этого лакомства, но его наличие стало приятной неожиданностью. Часть v-лягушек переселилась в аквариумы подводных городов. Там они в основном создавали философские трактаты о человеческом обществе. Ну и угощались тавотом, конечно.

V-лягушка, которую звали Та-Которая-Невозможной-Мечтой-Тщетно-Пронзает-Облака-И-Печально-Скользит-По-Ним-Взглядом, считалась молодым талантом. Она любила исследовать новое, потому с давних пор поселилась в Афродите, поближе к людям. Ее работы лежали на стыке социологии, телепатической культуры и ксенопсихологии.

Кстати, количество слов в имени v-лягушки обозначало статус. Чем меньше слов в имени, тем он выше. Тринадцать слов в полном имени Мечтательницы, как звали ее друзья, показывал, что носительница имени молода и ей далеко еще до вершины общества.

Мечтательница была непохожа на других v-лягушек. Ее тянуло за пределы родных океанов. Из года в год старейшины терпеливо отвергали просьбы разрешить ей покинуть Венеру. Она делала вежливые паузы между запросами, но сдаваться не собиралась.

О злодейском использовании их телепатической силы V-лягушки очень жалели, но ничего не могли сделать. Для них большое значение имел принцип невмешательства. Века назад они справились с подобными случаями среди представителей своей расы. С их точки зрения, это был необходимый опыт и для людей. Для v-лягушек все было просто. Злодей являлся человеком, а значит, справляться люди должны сами.

И нашел выход из сложившейся тяжелой ситуации именно человек! Так v-лягушки познакомились с Лаки Старром и его верным спутником. Старейшины внимательно рассмотрели сложившуюся ситуацию. Выход, найденный Лаки, их восхитил. Их поразило, как землянин интуитивно смог помешать воздействию злодейского прибора. Не то чтобы v-лягушки сами бы не смогли освободиться от этого воздействия, но им был важен выход, до которого люди дошли самостоятельно.

Через несколько месяцев (v-лягушки не были фанатами точного исчисления времени) из мыслей людей, живущих в Афродите, v-лягушки узнали о запросе Лаки к властям Афродиты. Он хотел получить одну из них, чтобы взять ее с собой к Юпитеру. Узнав об этом, Мечтательница снова попросила разрешить ей покинуть планету. Она хотела быть первой v-лягушкой, попавшей в космос.

Старейшины взвесили все варианты и на этот раз дали свое согласие, помимо которого Мечтательница получила еще и имя из одного слова. Этот факт заставил ее остро почувствовать ответственность. Ведь она признавалась равной старейшинам. Если бы имя захотели перевести на язык людей, то переводчику пришлось бы столкнуться со сложным комплексным понятием, объединяющим смыслы — Одна, Одинокая, Единственная, Первая.

Каботажное судно, поднимавшее аквариум с v-лягушкой в небеса Венеры, и не представляло, задачу какой важности оно выполняло. Первая была погружена в транс. Чем дальше она удалялась от планеты, тем слабее в ее голове звучали голоса других v-лягушек. Ее переполняли сумасшедшая храбрость и любопытство — как далеко от Венеры она сможет чувствовать собратьев. Последними — почти рядом с Землей — ее разум покинули старейшины. Они пожелали удачи и сказали, что v-лягушки никогда не забудут ее храбрость.

На Луне аквариум с Первой пробыл очень недолго. Его сразу перевезли в корабль Лаки «Метеор», который без промедления стартовал к Юпитеру. Там они должны были расследовать утечку информации о секретном проекте корабля с аграв-двигателем.

Космическая тишина была для Первой в новинку. Скажем так, она даже немного ее пугалась. Единственными живыми существами были Лаки и Верзила. Они, естественно, любили Первую и потому внимательно следили за температурой аквариума и наличием водорослей. Их мысли постепенно стали привычными. В какой-то момент Первая поймала себя на том, что относится к Лаки и Верзиле, как к своей семье. Это была очень интересная мысль, ее следовало подробно обдумать.

Первая надолго впала в мыслительный транс. Если Лаки и Верзила теперь ее семья, то принцип невмешательства не действует. Интересно, предвидели ли старейшины такое развитие событий? Внутри Первой забурлила радость от того, что теперь можно полноценно помогать Лаки и Верзиле, к которым она относилась, как к младшим братьям.

Снаружи по герметичному аквариуму постучал Верзила, радостно разглядывая, как Первая разогнула стебельки-лапки и уставилась в ответ. Он не мог понять, но сейчас она счастливо улыбалась во весь свой клюв. Жаль, что люди не способны замечать даже бурные мимические всплески у v-лягушек.

Верзила почти не нуждался во внушении, он самостоятельно проверил уровень двуокиси водорода в воде и сказал Лаки:

— Как ты считаешь, ей хватает водорослей?

Желая успокоить Верзилу, Первая схватила клювом фиолетовую венерианскую водоросль и начала медленно ее жевать. Лаки ласково, но слегка отстраненно улыбнулся и ответил:

— Не беспокойся. До Юпитера-9 ей с головой хватит.

Первую потянуло обдумать занятный мыслеобраз — хватать с головой. Но прежде чем она погрузилась в транс, раздался сигнал вызова. Разговор с командующим был короток. Видеосвязь была не способна передавать эмоции и мысли, а чтобы влиять на расстоянии, одной v-лягушки было мало. И даже при личном контакте Лаки мог получить от нее только отголоски эмоций. Он так думал, но Первая была настроена по-боевому и горела желанием помочь. Кстати, гореть желанием — это был новый для нее мыслеообраз, прошедший мимо нее в Афродите и подхваченный уже от Верзилы.

Командующий Донахью оказался скучным типом. Его мысли были похожи на стаю встревоженных венерианских пуговиц, они метались по кругу и не видели выхода. Первая быстро определила, что в сознаниях Лаки и тем более Верзилы нет достаточного уважения по отношению к командующему, а значит, его нельзя было причислить к числу старейшин людей. Вот с кем она бы познакомилась с удовольствием!

Первой не понравилась идея командующего отправить «Метеор» обратно к Земле. Она усилила влияние, и он замолчал, а когда снова заговорил, то его голос был полон нескрываемого дружелюбия. Первая довольно усмехнулась и принялась качаться на своих стеблеобразных лапах.

Внимание командующего безусловно было захвачено. Не отрывая зачарованный взгляд от аквариума, он произнес:

— Я слышал о таких. Она ведь с Венеры?

Первая уловила идущее от Лаки мрачное удовлетворение. Ему нравилось, как строгий командующий прервал серьезный разговор и стал восхищаться v-лягушкой. Единственно, Лаки думал, что такое впечатление она производит непроизвольно. Первая сделала мысленную отметку не демонстрировать способностей больше известных людям. А то Лаки для своего возраста очень смышленый, еще догадается.

Между тем Донахью попросил:

— Старр, можно доставить таких существ на Юпитер-9? Мои люди очень любят животных.

Первая не вслушивалась в ответ Лаки. Ее интересовали эмоции Донахью, которые ей удалось притушить. Теперь он не останется глух к голосу разума. А Лаки, когда это действительно было необходимо, умел казаться грозным. Первая прищелкнула клювом. Как бы то ни было, путь на Юпитер-9 открыт. Теперь осталось вычислить шпиона, ведь для этого они здесь.

После спуска на Юпитер-9 Лаки и Верзила покинули «Метеор». Первая, естественно, была с ними, Верзила аккуратно нес ее герметичный аквариум. Их сопровождающим был назначен лейтенант Невски. Сначала его мысли были напряжены до предела, но после того, как прибывшие стали хвалить проект, он оттаял. Первая легко читала его: он был молод, но способен на многое. Она подумала, что, умей люди читать мысли, они безусловно поменяли бы лейтенанта и командующего местами.

— Лаки! Здесь есть кошки! — неожиданно воскликнул Верзила.

Первая уже видела и считывала кошек в Афродите. Этот дымчато-серый котенок казался совершенно обычным животным. Лаки спросил у Невски:

— Это ваш, лейтенант? Командующий упоминал, что на Юпитере-9 любят животных.

Невски неожиданно вспыхнул:

— Кошки у нас свободны. Их иногда к нам завозят грузовые суда. Еще у нас есть канарейки, золотые рыбки, белая мышь и попугай. Он немного агрессивен к тем, кого не знает, так что будьте снисходительны.

Он так хотел увести разговор в сторону от котенка, что это было предельно ясно. Ну, по крайней мере, было ясно Первой, которая азартно перебирала мысли лейтенанта. Ей казалось, что она что-то упускает. Не зря она рвалась в космос. Здесь удивительно интересно!

Невски уставился на аквариум с v-лягушкой и продолжил:

— Но у нас нет что-это-у-вас-такое.

Лаки охотно поддержал разговор, рассказывая про обитателей океанов Венеры. Первая небольшим внушением потолкнула Верзилу, и он сказал, возвращая разговор к котенку:

— Я ей понравился.

— Это он, — заметил Невски.

Верзила не обратил на его слова внимания. На его родном Марсе не было домашних животных, и потому они казались ему очаровательными. Путешествуя с Лаки, он, конечно, уже много раз видел кошек, но каждый раз восхищался как в первый. Верзила с упоением гладил кошку, она подставляла ему то один бок, то другой, но вдруг мурлыканье прервалось. Лаки и Верзила почувствовали голодное желание, а Первая услышала мысль:

— Приветствую! Не могла бы ты оставить мысли моего человека в покое?

Первая готова была впасть в пятилетний транс от осознания того, что встретилась с представителем расы, о которой не ведали старейшины. Теперь она поняла, почему ей было даровано имя из одного слога. Старейшины абсолютно точно знали, что она столкнется с кардинально новым.

— Конечно. Прошу прощения. Его мысли мне просто крайне интересны, но ты...

Мысленный смешок. Первая теперь чувствовала двоих — отлично имитированное сознание котенка и мыслеобраз неизвестного создания.

— Понимаю, я тебя привлекаю больше.

— Меня зовут Первая, а тебя?

— Странник. Рад знакомству.

Мысленное пожатие было непривычным. Всю получаемую информацию Первая не обдумывала, а просто складывала в уголке своего сознания. Позже она к ней вернется.

— Я не из этой системы. Но мне очень интересны люди, поэтому я решил изучать их у самого истока.

— О, ты тоже ищешь знаний. У нас общая цель.

— Да, приятно встретить коллегу.

— А почему ты говоришь об этом человеке — мой?

Когда Странник ответил, его мысленный голос казался смущенным. Впрочем, Первая понимала, что слишком мало знает о его расе, чтобы судить.

— Этот человек оказался первым из тех, кого я встретил.

— И всё? Слово «мой» означает принадлежность — либо историческую (мой народ, мой город, моя планета), либо физическую (моя голова), либо собственническую (моя книга, моя одежда)...

— А как же мой друг?

— Действительно. Я добавлю в определение. Значит — друг? Ой, для твоей расы мои вопросы не слишком личные?

— Какое хорошее оправдание для того, кто хочет избежать расспросов! Но, к сожалению, моей расе не известны понятия «тактичность» и «личные вопросы». Все это я узнал уже здесь.

— У нас, несмотря на общее мыслеполе, такие понятие есть. И слишком личные вопросы не приветствуются. Это все мое бурное любопытство. Старейшины говорят, оно пройдет с возрастом. А твой человек знает, что ты больше, чем котенок?

— Нет. Пока нет.

— Кстати, где твоя планета? Каков твой настоящий облик? Ты...

— Чувствую, мне пора. Приятно было пообщаться.

Для людей их мысленный разговор прошел незамеченным, тем более, что длился он меньше секунды. Лаки и Верзила ощутили, что кошачья агрессия исчезла почти сразу же, как появилась. Кот потерся о край аквариума, довольно мурлыкнул и ускользнул.

По аграв-коридору люди направились к помещениям инженеров. Первая на мгновение задумалась, а не впасть ли ей в транс, но решила повременить и дождаться полного спокойствия. Вдруг ее помощь еще понадобится Лаки.

Пока люди спускались, Лаки держал ее аквариум и мирно беседовал с Невски. Первая чувствовала возбуждение, переполнявшее Верзилу. Казалось, маленький марсианин сейчас лопнет. Он повернул ручку своего прибора и начал спускаться. Он заметно опередил остальных, и его скорость только возрастала.

Первая наблюдала за Верзилой с тревогой. Она ничего не смыслила в технологиях аграва, а мысли Невски не читала из вежливости. Но его эмоции она считывала отлично и знала, что он волнуется. Неожиданно — для Лаки, не для Первой — Невски крикнул Верзиле:

— Перестаньте опускаться! Немедленно! Переключите назад!

Первая чувствовала, как требование Невски слишком медленно обрабатывается мозгом Верзилы. Поэтому она подтолкнула Лаки продублировать приказ.

— Верзила, медленнее!

Это помогло. Они догнали Верзилу. Первым делом Лаки сунул аквариум ему в руки.

— Держи, v-лягушка придаст тебе чувство ответственности.

Верзила смутился.

— Я просто повеселился немного. Пески Марса, я...

— Хорошо, что все обошлось.

Невски проглотил первую — нецензурную — радость, что с Верзилой все в порядке, и объяснил:

— Никогда так не делайте! В коридоре много перегородок. На высокой скорости вы легко в них врежетесь, считая себя в безопасности.

Первую приятно удивил выход, который нашел Лаки. Действительно, и как она сама не додумалась. Уж с ней на руках Верзила будет крайне осторожен! А Невски действительно хороший человек, за Верзилу он волновался искренне.

До коридора, ведущего в помещения инженеров, они добрались без приключений. А там их ждало не менее пятидесяти человек. Лаки присвистнул.

— Неплохая комиссия по встрече! Лейтенант, вы говорили, что здешние люди любят грубую игру. Похоже, нам предстоит это проверить.

Первая погрузилась в эмоции собравшихся людей. И пусть они молчали, внутри у них бурлили чувства, искусно подогретые лидером. Она в первый раз столкнулась с таким уровнем эмоций в одиночку. Оказалось, без остальных v-лягушек справиться тяжело. Ей срочно была необходима мыслетишина, и она погрузилась в транс.

Когда она вернулась к реальности, ситуация на первый взгляд не сильно изменилась. Только Невски отсутствовал, его отослал Лаки, как она быстро узнала из мыслей присутствующих. Теперь она легче воспринимала эмоции и мысли всех этих людей. Особенно ее интересовал Ред Саммерс, заводила приветственной встречи. Он пылал злобой и ненавистью — прежде всего к Земле. Он и был предателем! Как просто. Первая задумалась, как передать Лаки эту информацию, не раскрывая свою разумность.

Между тем Лаки нагнулся и прошептал Верзиле, не разжимая губ:

— Твое дело — держать v-лягушку. Но, великая Галактика, пожалуйста, успокойся! Кроме твоего гнева я ничего не чувствую.

Верзила с трудом глотнул, зажмурился и стал про себя считать до ста в обратном порядке. Конечно, это не помогло, он все также испытывал гнев. Первая пришла на помощь и приглушила его чувства. Затем она стала транслировать общий эмоциональный фон с упором на Саммерса, который толкал очередную речь.

— Арман — наш лучший учитель, — Саммерс положил руку на могучее плечо мужчины, стоявшего рядом. — Старр, ты или узнаешь от него все об управлении агравом, или научишься уступать ему дорогу.

Верзила открыл глаза и почти высказал все, что думал об этой идее, но потом поймал взгляд Лаки и сник. Первая задумалась о том, что Лаки оказывает на Верзилу такой же эффект, что и v-лягушки на всех остальных. Вот почему Лаки так понравился старейшинам!

Лаки вышел в аграв-коридор, Арман — следом. Первая видела по мыслям, что Верзила не сомневается в способности Лаки справиться с огромным противником, но сама она не была так уверена. Второй раз за день она переживала за члена своей семьи. Оказывается, это так утомительно. V-лягушки доставляют меньше хлопот, потому что их все любят. Правда, можно сказать, что у всех просто нет выбора.

Саммерс подошел к краю коридора, рядом с ним стал смуглый человек, который принялся сообщать остальным об увиденном, как спортивный комментатор на субэфире. Верзила его не знал, но Первой было известно, что зовут его Харпер и у него две жены - одна на Марсе, другая на Земле. Это проскользнуло в мыслеполе, но не имело значения. Больше ее обеспокоила прочитанная информация о том, что Саммерс глушит прибор, который управляет агравом для Лаки.

Харпер закричал от радости:

— Арман снова схватил его голову, удар! Какой великолепный удар! Арман отскочил...

Первая слушала мысли Верзилы, в которых появилась тревога. Он тоже подошел к самому краю коридора и увидел, как Лаки отталкивается от стены. Первая воспользовалась этим моментом и увеличила для Верзилы громкость разговора Харпера и Саммерса. Она не боялась, что Верзила свяжет с ней тот странный факт, что ему удалось различить в общем шуме чужой шепот. Когда он поймет смысл этого разговора, он будет думать только об одном.

— Дай ему хоть немного энергии, Ред. А то никакого удовольствия. Он болтается там, как...

Саммерс недовольно перебил Харпера:

— Мне по хрену на удовольствие. Хочу, чтобы Арман быстрее победил.

Вначале Верзила не понял важности услышанных слов, но потом он окаменел на несколько секунд. Он увидел, что Саммерс прижимает к груди какой-то предмет. Видимо, это с помощью него он обеспечивал победу Арману. Верзила достал игольное ружье, которым пользовался, несмотря на неодобрение Лаки. Первая восхитилась решительностью Верзилы и скоростью его реакции. V-лягушкам бы понадобилось неделя, чтоб тщательно обдумать такую важную ситуацию.

Верзила не стал медлить, он выстрелил, не раздумывая. Перед лицом Саммерса блеснул ионизированный воздух, раздался хлопок. Первая с удовольствием передала страх Саммерса, к этому человеку она начинала испытывать не самые добрые чувства. Из-за этого Первой пришлось извиниться перед образом старейшин, но он планировал причинить вред члену ее семьи.

— Эй вы все! — крикнул Верзила. — Замерли на месте — и никто не пострадает!

Снова мелькнула вспышка, теперь над головой Саммерса. Ее увидели все. Из присутствующих мало кто имел дело с игольным оружием, но благодаря субэфирным передачам все знали, как выглядит выстрел из него и на что оно способно. Первая приглушила волну страха пятидесяти человек. Видимо, недостаточно, потому что, почувствовав ее, Верзила даже чуть попятился, но справился с собой достаточно быстро и применил к Саммерсу непробиваемый аргумент. Лучший из возможных — игольное ружье.

И Саммерс сдался, признал, что подстроил драку Армана с Лаки и нарушил действия прибора по управлению агравом у Лаки. Первая слышала мысли Верзилы. Ему отчаянно хотелось приказать прервать бой, но он понимал, что Лаки мог быть против.

Тогда к Верзиле пришла гениальная мысль. Первая была бы не против признать эту идею своей, но он додумался до нее самостоятельно. Верзила спокойно и обстоятельно объяснил толпе, как сейчас все вместе они будут ждать завершения поединка. Только заметил, что он очень расстроится, если победит не Лаки. Никто не помешает ему от разочарования десять раз выстрелить в толпу. Верзила был убедителен. Все пятьдесят человек, даже Саммерс, начали активно желать Лаки победить.

Первая направила лавину эмоций на Армана, их даже не надо было усиливать. Его это порядком дезориентировало. Первая совсем не удивилась, когда Лаки шагнул в коридор как победитель и приволок за ногу Армана, который был без сознания.

Все совершенно искренне приветствовали Лаки, а Саммерс заблаговременно исчез. Первая передавала облегчение и возбуждение, негативных эмоций не было. Когда Армана привели в чувство, он сказал, что Старр парень что надо. В свою очередь Лаки сделал заявление, что гарантирует всем верным землянам отсутствие неприятностей и что этой схватки не было.

Первая на всякий случай приглушила у собравшихся воспоминание об игольном ружье и усилила свое фирменное воздействие. Радостная толпа шумно поддержала Лаки, при этом люди немного завистливо глазели на аквариум с Первой, но к Верзиле никто не совался. Наконец, тот не выдержал и увел Лаки в сторону назначенных им комнат.

Позже Верзила обработал ссадину на щеке Лаки и ответил на вопросы. Первая даже немного испугалась, слушая, как Лаки реконструирует события, которых не видел. Он был хорош. Все, что Верзила знал, стало известно и Лаки. Хорошо, что Верзила не задумывался о том, как он смог услышать обрывок того разговора.

Неожиданно раздался дверной сигнал. Лаки только вопросительно поднял брови, а Первая уже знала, что это Гарри Норрич, их сосед, что он пришел из любопытства. О драке Лаки с Большим Арманом и об игольном ружье Верзилы уже судачили по всему Юпитеру-9. Первая подумала, как хорошо сплетни заменяют людям общее мыслеполе.

Потом Лаки нажал на кнопку, и дверь отъехала в сторону, уйдя в щель в стене. Норрич представился и пригласил Лаки и Верзилу в гости. Первая не сразу поняла, что с ним не так. Нет, она и раньше знала, что среди людей есть те, кто лишен зрения, но до сих пор не встречала. Это оказалось любопытно. Она не видела разницы в мыслях Норрича и Верзилы, к примеру. Первая решила, что это нужно будет обдумать.

В гости к Норричу отправились все втроем. Сначала она удивилась, но потом вспомнила, что ни Лаки, ни Верзила еще не знают о шпионе. Это было плохим признаком. Первой определенно требовался транс, чтобы переработать большое количество новой информации, которое она получила. Она на мгновение задумалась, сможет ли Лаки обойтись без ее помощи.

Эта мысль так и осталась без ответа, потому что в этот момент Первая заметила искусственное создание. Оно очень точно имитировало земное животное, раз люди принимали его за собаку. Ух ты! И это создание ничего не чувствует. Старейшины и представить не могли, с чем она столкнется!

Норрич сказал:

— Познакомьтесь с Мэттом. Это мои глаза.

Первая осторожно кружилась рядом с мыслями странного существа. Она нашла ему понятие в мозгу у Лаки. Это был робот, и судя по данным, разнообразие которых давило на Первую, это был сирианский робот. Она проникла в искусственный разум. Он был прям и многолинеен. Первая сказала бы, что в этом есть своя красота, если бы рядом был кто-то слышащий. О, нужно будет сказать Страннику. Интересно, а он сумел распознать робота? Или это было для него неинтересно?

Внезапно сознание Первой замерцало, от перегрузки впечатлениями и эмоциями она провалилась в принудительный транс. Последней прочитанной мыслью была мысль Мэтта, он узнал ее. Не лично, конечно. В его базе были данные о v-лягушках, и они находились в разделе «Чрезвычайная опасность».

Первая вернулась из транса, когда Лаки и Верзила уже лежали в кроватях в своих комнатах. Верзила слегка похрапывал, а вот Лаки еще не спал — он обдумывал все, что произошло за день. Жаль, люди не умеют впадать в транс, им бы пригодилось. Первая решила попробовать внушить Лаки мысль про Саммерса и пса, что они связаны, что вычислять нужно двоих, причем один из них робот. Лаки старался и почти ухватил эту идею, но усталость оказалась сильнее. Он уснул.

Для Первой стены были небольшим препятствием. Она быстро нашла искусственный разум и прочитала в нем приговор себе. Завтра утром Мэтт ее ликвидирует. Ни малейшего сожаления на этот счет он не испытывал. Первая не боялась смерти. Ей было жаль расставаться с Лаки и Верзилой, но она просчитала, что в ее смерти Лаки безусловно обвинит робота. А как раз эту мысль она так и не смогла донести до его сонного разума.

Интересно, а если бы робот знал о разуме Первой, он смог бы ее убить? Наверное, смог. В его программу вложены непреложные законы, и первый гарантирует, что робот не причинит вреда человеку, но она — не человек. Какое удивительное совпадение, что на Юпитере-9 оказалось три разумных нечеловеческих существа, а люди не знают ни об одном.

Первая не боялась смерти, как и любая v-лягушка. Дело в том, что, умирая на Венере, лягушки перерождаются и после определенных тренировок способны вспомнить свои прошлые жизни. Таким образом смерть может вызывать раздражение только у тех, кто занят творчеством или наукой и не хотят прерываться, но она не обозначает конец существования. Когда v-лягушки столкнулись с этим понятием в мозгу людей, они были потрясены. Для них существование души было научным фактом, а люди связывали с ним религию.

Сейчас Первая ощущала не страх, а привычное любопытство, увеличенное в несколько раз. Что ее ждет, ведь это не Венера? Она вернется домой? Или нет? На всякий случай Первая решила отправить мысленное послание старейшинам. До Венеры оно дойдет не скоро, но будет жаль, если столько открытий потеряется. Составление послания требовало обстоятельности, но времени на это не было. С другой стороны, старейшины отлично понимают, что она молода, и не ждут от нее соблюдения всех формальностей.

Условное утро Первая встретила отправлением третьего - результирующего - сообщения старейшинам. Теперь она была готова. Проснувшийся Верзила перезарядил источник двуокиси водорода в ее аквариуме и добавил водорослей. Она распрямила свои лапки и в последней раз мысленно попросила лакомства. Механизм доставки тавота в герметичный аквариум было сделать трудно, но человеческий разум горазд на выдумки. Верзила отдавал себе отчет, что выполняет мысленную просьбу, но его это не беспокоило. Он любил Первую, пусть и не знал, как ее зовут.

Лаки разговаривал с Донахью по интеркому в своей комнате. Верзила громко мурлыкал в душе, что-то там про Марс и героические свершения фермеров. А Первая отслеживала приближение Мэтта. Вот он расплавил замок, дверь отъехала в сторону. Движение пса заметить было трудно, с такой скоростью он кинулся к аквариуму. Ох, как были чисты его мысли!

Ее накрыла темнота.

* * *

Первая парила в воздухе и с интересом разглядывала разбитый аквариум, водоросли и свое мертвое тело. Про призраков она знала от людей, которые, откровенно говоря, сомневались в их существовании. Как интересно! Она определенно была не жива, на доказательства этого сейчас смотрел Лаки. Первая по привычке потянулась разумом к нему. На секунду ей показалось, что она потеряла свои способности, но потом мысли Лаки хлынули на нее волной. Он гневался — главным образом на себя самого и ему было до слез жаль это маленькое тельце. Верзила стоял рядом и тоже винил себя, он думал, что его пение в душе заглушило шаги убийцы.

Больше всего Первой хотелось приободрить их и сообщить, что с ней все в порядке, но потом она услышала ожидаемую мысль Лаки про робота и обрадовалась. Все получилось! Она решила попробовать пролететь сквозь стенку и навестить Мэтта, но не смогла двинуться в сторону. Вдруг ее потянуло вверх, все быстрее...

* * *

Первая висела в космосе, но была не одинока — ее окружали голоса и эмоции, прежде всего удивление и радость.

— Оглушительные квазары, получилось!

— Я не верю, что нам удалось.

— Нужно сообщить старейшинам.

Ей стало смешно. Кем бы она ни стала, тут тоже были старейшины! Она спросила:

— Кто вы?

— Она нас слышит?

— Невероятно!

— Конечно, слышу. А где третий?

Начало следующей мысли Первая восприняла как шум. Естественно. С людьми тоже так было в начале. V-лягушки читали мысли, а вот язык был им незнаком по первому времени.

— ...переместилась, чтобы рассказать старейшинам о наших успехах.

— А теперь ты один.

— ...переместился следом, чтобы поведать о твоих способностях.

— Какие вы быстрые! Он же ничего толком не узнал, а уже полетел к старейшинам.

Сознание собеседника наполнило веселье.

— Впервые нам в упрек поставили быстроту. А ведь мы замедлили твое сознание, иначе этот диалог был невозможен. Вы, быстроживущие, обычно живете вблизи звезд. Мы неспособны туда приблизиться. И даже когда быстроживущие удаляются от звезд, мы все равно не можем войти с ними в контакт. Это чудо, что с тобой получилось. Кстати, можешь называть меня Быстрым, мне нравится.

— О, а я — Первая.

— Очень приятно.

— А где вы? Почему я вас не вижу?

— Лично я у соседней звезды. А мои коллеги, которые перенеслись к старейшинам, на другом конце Галактики.

Первая с тоской подумала о времени, когда она была молодой и глупой v-лягушкой, сидела на водорослях и сочиняла работу по телепатической культуре. Хотя нет. Тогда она была умной, глупой она стала, когда начала мечтать о космосе. Ее невидимый собеседник продолжил свою мысль:

— Сейчас, если ты готова, я перенесу тебя к себе, а потом мы вместе отправимся к старейшинам.

— О, я бы хотела досмотреть, чем все закончится для Лаки и Верзилы.

— Это те быстроживущие, что находились рядом с тобой в момент перехода?

— Да.

— Хорошо. Я отправлю тебя к ним и буду ждать, когда ты посчитаешь свой дух свободным. Только учти, что там прошло гораздо больше времени, чем здесь.

* * *

Лаки, Верзила и Норрич стояли рядом с первой могилой на Ио и разговаривали. Мэтт бегал вокруг, исследуя окрестности, как и положено псу.

Возникнув рядом с ними, Первая сразу же окунулась в последние воспоминания людей. Итак, что она пропустила? Мэтт спас Верзилу, Первая почувствовала, как начинает лучше относиться к роботу. Ее смерть вполне меняется на жизнь Верзилы, так что отныне Мэтт реабилитировался в ее глазах. Аграв был предательски поврежден Саммерсом и корабль стал падать на Юпитер, но благодаря быстрым действиям Лаки все обошлось. Саммерс мог погибнуть от нехватки воздуха, но не пожелал принять помощь. В итоге он закончил свою жизнь прыжком со скалы. А Лаки понял, кто робот, и приготовил ему ловушку.

Первая почувствовала удовлетворение от того, что Лаки и Верзила отлично справились даже без ее помощи. Похоже, ее здесь ничего не держит. Тем временем Лаки обвинил Норрича, что он робот, а Верзила достал бластер и бросился на фальшивого подозреваемого. Мэтт бесшумно побежал к хозяину, грозное рычание пса блокировал шлем. Не обращая на него внимания, Верзила поднял бластер. И вот тут случилось то, что Лаки и планировал, — Мэтт упал.

С легким оттенком грусти Первая смотрела, как Лаки силовым ножом вспарывает скафандр Мэта, осторожно разрезает шкуру и отключает его позитронный мозг. Она увидела, как в этот момент из тела Мэтта вылетело светящееся белое облако. Оно было очень не устойчивым. Казалось, еще секунда — и растает.

Первая очень сильно захотела, чтобы матрица Мэтта осталась с ней. Облако мгновенно откликнулось, перестало распадаться и подплыло ближе. Первая не смогла ощутить в нем ни эмоций, ни мыслей, но не сдалась. Это ей было неведомо, и теперь у нее были друзья, которые тоже не знали этого чувства.

Притянув поближе информационную матрицу Мэтта, Первая произнесла:

— Быстрый, я здесь закончила и готова к путешествию.


End file.
